Sarada, Your Parents …?
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [Headcanon/canon setting] Berawal dari rasa penasaran Inojin akan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang merangkap sebagai ayah teman seakademinya—Uchiha Sarada, membuat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia lihat terlihat jelas di depan matanya/Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?/Sarada, orangtuamu .../Hn, itu sudah biasa.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _Sarada,_ _Your Parents_ …?**

A Naruto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

.

Warn : Headcanon, OOC, Typo, Rush, Adult content! Etc.

[Yamanaka Inojin, Uchiha Sarada—Slight! SasuSaku, SaIno]

.

Summary :

 _Berawal dari rasa penasaran Inojin akan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang merangkap sebagai ayah teman seakademinya—Uchiha Sarada, membuat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia lihat terlihat jelas di depan matanya/Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?/Sarada, orangtuamu .../Hn, itu sudah biasa._

* * *

Siang itu di akademi ninja Konohagakure terlihat ramai, ah—memang selalu ramai setiap harinya, namun berbeda dengan hari ini. Kenapa? Uchiha Sasuke, itu 'lah jawabannya. Pasalnya para murid akademi saling sibuk membicarakan salah satu pahlawan desa di perang dunia shinobi ke–4 dua belas tahun silam (Uchiha Sasuke) telah kembali ke desa seminggu yang lalu.

Berbeda dengan teman seakademinya yang terang-terangan membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke, lain dengan bocah berkulit pucat dengan rambut pirang klimisnya yang sibuk menggambar di pojok kelas. Kendati bersikap seolah tak peduli, tak jarang bocah itu—Yamanaka Inojin, sesekali melirik teman sebangkunya yang berkaca mata dan pendiam itu bergantian dengan sekumpulan anak-anak yang membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sarada—putri dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, itu 'lah namanya.

"Dasar payah,"

Inojin yang sibuk termenung terkesiap ketika mendengar decihan sinis Sarada. Gatal oleh rasa penasaran, akhirnya Inojin menghentikan gerakan pensil di atas kertasnya dan mulai membuka suaranya. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sarada melirik putra dari sahabat ibunya itu dari ekor matanya dengan tak acuh. "Bukan urusanmu."

Inojin menghela napas. Ia sudah terbiasa memakan ucapan pedas dan dingin dari anak perempuan itu, semua anak sekelasnya pun sama dengannya. Mereka memaklumi sifat dingin, cuek dan pendiam Sarada karena itu 'lah sifat khas keturunan Uchiha. Bahkan banyak yang berkata jika sifat Sarada yang seperti itu ia dapatkan dari ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Uchiha Sasuke ya?_ Batinnya. Ia sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentang lelaki itu dari beberapa orang. Khususnya orangtuanya pun ikut andil menceritakan kehebatan dari salah satu pahlawan desa selain Uzumaki Naruto.

Sejatinya Inojin sangat penasaran dengan sesosok Uchiha Sasuke yang dielu-elukan teman seakademinya, namun karena sifatnya yang cenderung tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain—membuatnya harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa penasarannya akan sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

Lamunan Inojin buyar ketika wali kelasnya berdiri di depan kelas. Tak pelak membuat para murid yang asik berbincang segera berhamburan menuju tempat masing-masing. Dan sisa pagi itu hingga sore harinya Inojin habiskan mengikuti kelas dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menata menu makan malam di atas meja makan seraya menatap sang suami dengan penuh perhatian. "Bagaimana misimu kali ini, Sai- _kun_?" tanyanya seraya menyendokkan ikan tuna pada piring Sai.

Sai meminum segelas air putih sesaat sebelum menatap Ino. "Semuanya lancar seperti biasa," ia melengkungkan dua kurva bibirnya seperti biasa. "Boleh tambah potongan ikan tunanya?"

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja," ia memberikan potongan besar ikan tuna pada Sai. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sai mulai memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang. "Mm, aku sudah bertemu dengan orang itu," jawabnya. "Dia tidak banyak berubah,"

"Mm hmm," Ino menopang dagu menatap langit-langit ruang makan dengan tatapan menerawang. "Aku jadi teringat masa lalu. Dari dulu Sasuke- _kun_ memang sudah memiliki potensi luar biasa. Dia kuat, berambisi tinggi dan tampan, bahkan dia populer di kalangan para gadis sepertiku dan Sakura," Ino tersenyum kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Sai tersenyum, namun kali ini senyum seperti biasa. Palsu. "Apa kamu masih menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa juga wanita yang tidak menyukainya? Hanya mereka yang bodoh saja. Lagi pula," Ino tersenyum seraya mengerling ke arah suaminya. "Sasuke- _kun_ semakin terlihat keren dan seksi dengan tangannya yang hanya tersisa satu,"

Tanpa sadar Sai mendengus jengkel. "Sudahlah, jangan bicara lagi. Sekarang makan makananmu," katanya datar. Tanpa senyum andalannya.

Ino tertawa lepas melihat raut wajah muram suaminya. "Jangan cemburu, _Anata_ ," ia mengecup pipi suaminya lembut. "Orang yang aku suka memang Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi … oh, ayolah! Menyukai seseorang bukan berarti mencintainya, 'kan?"

Sai masih diam. Sibuk dengan makanannya, namun aura kemuraman masih mengelilinginya dan tentu saja membuat Ino menghela napas geli. "Kamu boleh mencintainya kalau kamu mau," kata Sai kemudian acuh tak acuh.

"Oh, Sai …," Ino beranjak dan memeluk bahu Sai dari belakang. "Aku suka Sasuke- _kun_ , aku juga suka Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan yang lainnya," Ino mengacak rambut, "aku suka mereka, tapi hanya kamu orang yang kucinta."

Sai tersedak dengan wajah merona. Ketika hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, mendadak atensi Sai dan Ino teralih pada suara kursi yang tergeser. Itu … Inojin.

Astaga! Mengapa mereka melupakan eksistensi putra mereka?

"Maaf, Ayah, Ibu, aku sudah selasai," Inojin menatap orangtuanya dengan wajah mengantuk, "aku pamit untuk tidur, ya?"

"Tentu, tidurlah, Sayang. Beri waktu untuk kedua orantuamu ini," Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Inojin mengedip bingung nan polos. Jujur, ia tak mengerti maksud ibunya, namun karena tak ingin ambil pusing, akhirnya Inojin pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang entah sejak kapan telah berguling di atas meja makan dengan bibir mereka yang saling berpagut liar.

Inojin merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Bocah berumur delapan tahun itu termenung. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia kembali mendengar tentang Uchiha Sasuke dari kedua orangtuanya. Ia jadi semakin merasa penasaran akan sosok itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," mengedip sesaat sebelum membenahi posisi tidurnya untuk terlelap, Inojin kembali bergumam dan detik berikutnya bocah itu telah terlelap dalam mimpinya. "Mm, kupikir aku akan mengunjungi rumah bibi Sakura besok."

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sore itu, Inojin menopang dagu menatap lembayang senja dari kaca jendela kelasnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan sedikit demi sedikit hari mulai menjelang malam. Semua teman sekelasnya sedang melakukan latihan di lapangan, namun tidak dengan dirinya.

Inojin menatap pergelangan kaki kanannya yang diperban, lalu bocah itu menghela napas panjang. Jika saja tadi ia tak melamun ketika sedang melukis di atas pohon, ia pasti tak akan jatuh ketika wajah Shikadai tiba-tiba saja menempel pada bahunya. Ya, mana Inojin tahu jika pohon yang ia tempati ternyata adalah tempat di mana Shikadai tidur di setiap jam istirahat.

Inojin yang terkejut langsung terlonjak dan jatuh dari pohon yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari lima belas meter dengan keadaan lengah. Saat itu ia tak dapat mengendalikan chakranya dan beginilah akhirnya. Cidera kaki ringan. Walaupun ringan, akibatnya Inojin tak bisa mengikuti latihan dan tentu saja bocah berkulit pucat itu bosan bukan main. Ia bisa saja menghabiskan waktunya dengan melukis, namun ia sedang malas. Entah karena apa.

Ketika atensinya tertuju pada gadis kecil berkaca mata yang sedang melempar kunai-kunainya di dahan pohon, mendadak Inojin beranjak dan mengambil tasnya. Detik berikutnya ia berjalan keluar kelas setelah meminta izin pada gurunya menuju suatu tempat.

"Aku lupa, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja aku ke rumah bibi Sakura?" gumamnya seraya tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin tahu banyak tentang ayahnya Sarada."

.

Angin sore bertiup cukup kencang dan itu membuat seorang wanita dengan sebuah apron putih yang membungkus tubuh sintalnya kerepotan. Kenapa? Bagaimana tidak, seprai-seprai dan gorden jendela yang tadi pagi ia jemur melambai hendak terbang terbawa angin.

Dengan susah payah wanita itu—Uchiha Sakura, mengangkat jemurannya yang telah kering itu satu persatu. " _Hahh_ , belakangan ini angin bertiup cukup kencang," desahnya pelan seraya meraih seprai putih miliknya dan ... "oh," Sakura tersentak kaget ketika melihat sang suami tengah berdiri di balik seprai yang baru saja ia raih. "Sasuke- _kun_? Kamu sudah pulang?"

Sasuke menatap istrinya sekilas, lalu lelaki itu membantu Sakura mengangkat jemurannya. "Hn, _tadaima_ ," katanya seraya berbalik dan meraih semua jemuran yang ada di tangan Sakura. "Biar aku saja."

" _Okaeri_ ," Sakura merengut dan mencoba meraih kembali jemuran yang ada di tangan suaminya, namun nihil. Sasuke tak membiarkannya. Lelaki itu justru menyimpan tumpukan jemuran istrinya di sebelah bahunya dan tangan kanannya dengan trampil mengangkat jemuran yang tersisa. "Oh, Sayang. Biarkan aku saja, ini pekerjaanku," kata Sakura seraya terus mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membuka suaranya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura kesal. "Sasuke- _kun_! Kamu baru saja pulang, serahkan semua jemuran itu padaku dan Sasuke- _kun_ istirahat saja."

Sasuke meraih gorden-gorden di tali jemuran dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya ketika melirik sang istri dari ekor matanya. "Diamlah. Dasar cerewet."

"Hey!" Sakura mendelik kesal. "Aku hanya tidak suka kamu melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan seorang suami!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya yang sekal. Menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengangkat sisa jemuran dengan tatapan galak. "Sekarang, berikan itu padaku! Dan kamu!" Sakura meraih bahu Sasuke agar lelaki itu berdiri menghadap ke arahnya, "pergi masuk dan istirahat!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Hn, bagaimana bisa aku istirahat kalau kamu tidak ada di sampingku, Sakura?"

"Eh?" kedua mata bulat Sakura berkedip lucu. Ia bingung dengan apa arti dari ucapan suaminya, namun sebelum mencernanya, Sakura dikagetkan dengan tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya. "Kyaaaaaa!"

Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh sintal Sakura pada bahunya yang lain setelah meraih kain sprai terakhir di tali jemuran. "Nah, sekarang …," Sasuke menepuk—sedikit meremas pantat bulat istrinya. "Ayo kita _istirahat_ , Istriku." Katanya dengan sebuah seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

"HEHH?!" Sakura melotot dengan wajah memerah. "T-tunggu, Sayang! Kita tidak boleh melakukannya! Sarada- _chan_ sebentar lagi pulang," kata Sakura panik bukan main.

Ya, sejak kepulangan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu setelah pergi bertahun-tahun lamanya, Sasuke memang sering _menyerangnya_ tanpa kenal tempat. Sakura bahkan terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke terakhir yang ia lihat adalah masih sesosok lelaki dingin dan kaku. Saat malam pertama mereka saja Sakura 'lah yang bertindak duluan.

Tapi sekarang? Sasuke berubah menjadi lelaki penuh gairah. Sakura bahkan harus kewalahan dalam seminggu terakhir ini saat Sasuke meminta _jatahnya_. Jika di setiap jatahnya hanya satu atau dua ronde Sakura tak masalah, tapi nyatanya apa? Sekali minta jatah, Sasuke akan _menghabisi_ Sakura dengan puluhan ronde! Gila. Setiap Sakura protes, Sasuke pasti akan ...

"Diamlah! Kita harus segera menciptakan Uchiha-Uchiha baru untuk generasi masa depan klan." Kata Sasuke datar.

Yah ... ini 'lah dalih yang selalu Sasuke ucapkan ketika meminta jatahnya sejak satu minggu ini. Aneh, sangat bukan Uchiha, tapi Sakura tahu benar jika lelaki ini memang Uchiha Sasuke—suaminya.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Sakura yang mendesah pasrah dengan wajah merengut, bibir cemberut dan kedua pipinya yang mengembung sebal. "Aku baru tahu kalau Uchiha yang dikenal sebagai klan keturunan iblis ternyata mesum bukan main." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Hn, aku dengar itu," Sasuke menjatuhkan tumpukan jemuran di atas kursi, lalu kembali melangkah menuju kamar, setelah sampai lelaki itu langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. "Dan apa kau lupa? Kau juga bagian dari Uchiha, Nyonya Uchiha Sakura." Pintu tertutup dan Sasuke langsung menyerang istrinya tanpa aba-aba hingga membuat Sakura memekik dan mendesah hebat karenanya. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari jika jendela kamar mereka masih terbuka lebar.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Sarada!" Chochou melambai dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang pada Sarada ketika mereka sampai di perempatan jalan.

Sarada tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk singat. "Hn, sampai jumpa." Dan dengan itu ia berbalik, berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan tenang.

Sarada mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. Setiap harinya selalu seperti ini. Pergi pagi hari, pulang hampir larut malam. Kadang Sarada merasa sedih ketika menghabiskan banyak waktu di akademi daripada dengan ibunya. Apalagi kini ayahnya juga ada di rumah. Ingin rasanya Sarada membolos beberapa hari saja untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama orangtuanya.

Sarada menggeleng dan segera melangkah memasuki halaman rumahnya ketika ia sadar telah berada di rumahnya. Gadis kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamar orangtuanya yang terbuka.

"Orang itu …?" perlahan Sarada melangkah mendekati orang itu. Setelah sampai, ia menusuk bahu orang itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Hn, Inojin?"

Orang itu—Inojin, tersentak dan segera menoleh. "Aa, Sarada ...," katanya pelan.

Sarada membenarkan letak kaca matanya, kemudian bersedekap dada. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Sarada," Inojin mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, "orangtuamu …,"

 _'Angghh–hmm—ahh, ahh, Sa-Sayang!'_

 _'Hn, kamu suka ini, Istriku?'_

 _'Ahh, iya! Ahh, terus lebih cepat, Sayang!'_

 _'Seperti ini?'_

 _'Ah, nggh, ahhgh iya! Hiyaaaaahhh!'_

Sarada mengikuti arah pandang Inojin, lalu gadis kecil itu menghela napas pelan melihat apa yang tersaji di depannya. Sang ayah yang tengah menggoyangkan bagian pinggulnya di atas tubuh sang ibu yang berbaring dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang lebar. "Hn, itu sudah biasa."

"Eh?" Inojin menatap Sarada tak mengerti, "sebenarnya, apa yang sedang orangtuamu lakukan?"

Sarada mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah," ia kembali menyaksikan kegiatan orangtuanya. "Papaku bilang, mereka sedang latihan."

"Latihan?"

"Mm hmm," Sarada mengangguk polos, "Kata papaku, kalau aku melihat papa sama mama sedang telanjang dan bergoyang di atas tempat tidur yang berbunyi mengerikan, itu berarti mereka sedang meningkatkan chakra agar bertambah kuat." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Woahhh!" Inojin membulatkan matanya, lalu kembali menatap kagum Sasuke yang tengah melebarkan kedua paha Sakura dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya di sana semakin cepat hingga membuat Sakura berteriak kencang. Bahkan ranjang mereka berderit mengerikan. "Benarkah?"

Sarada mengangguk. "Hn."

"Aku selalu mendengar semua orang membicarakan ayahmu, kadang aku berpikir ingin menjadi seperti ayahmu yang kuat," kata Inojin seraya masih menatap kagum Sasuke yang tengah memompa kejantanannya di liang peranakan Sakura dengan luar biasa liarnya. "Ayahmu sangat hebat," katanya lagi dengan wajah melongo ketika melihat Sasuke mengulum payudara sintal Sakura penuh nafsu. "Ibumu bahkan dibuat berteriak hebat seperti itu."

"Tentu saja," Sarada menatap kegiatan orangtuanya intens seraya tersenyum bangga. "Mamaku memang hebat, tapi Papaku jauh lebih hebat!"

Inojin mengepalkan kedua tangannya sesaat sebelum menatap Sarada serius. "Sarada,"

"Hn?" Sarada menyahut tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari kegiatan orangtuanya. Bahkan kini sang ayah terlihat membalikkan tubuh sang ibu menjadi menugging, lalu sang ayah kembali memggoyangkan pinggulnya cepat. Sangat cepat. Membuat sang ibu harus mencengkeram kepala ranjang agar tak terjatuh dari guncangan gerakkan sang ayah. _Luar biasa, Papa sangat hebat!_ Batin Sarada kagum.

"Ayo kita lakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan orangtuamu!" kata Inojin semangat. Sarada langsung menoleh menatap Inojin dalam, lalu termenung. Ia juga ingin kuat seperti ayah dan ibunya. Bukankah ayahnya bilang jika melakukan hal itu akan meningkatkan chakra dan menjadi kuat? "Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" Inojin menatap Sarada tak sabar.

"Apa kamu bisa melakukannya?" Sarada menatap Inojin remeh.

Inojin mendengus, lalu ia kembali memperhatikan kegiatan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan serius. Ia menatap dalam bagaimana cara Sasuke mencium seluruh tubuh Sakura, meremas payudara Sakura dan … Inojin menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang berdiri keras di antara pangkal paha Sasuke keluar–masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang tertutup bulu _pink_ di antara pangkal paha Sakura dengan sangat cepat. "Aku bisa melakukannya!" kata Inojin dengan tatapan yang masih terfokus pada pangkal paha Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sarada ikut memperhatikan orangtuanya dengan serius seraya berpikir. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Sarada mengangguk. "Baiklah," Sarada meraih tangan Inojin dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kita lakukan di kamarku." Inojin tersenyum lebar dan segera menarik Sarada berlari menuju kamar gadis itu.

Tak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan? Ya, tidak salah memang, tapi jika saja kedua bocah polos itu tahu … mereka tak cukup umur untuk mencobanya.

* * *

— **FIN—**

* * *

 _A/N : Sumpah demi apa pun … JANGAN BUNUH SASA KARENA FIC NISTA INI xD_


End file.
